Barbara Gordon (DC Animated Universe)
Barbara Gordon is the daughter of James Gordon. She eventually took up the identity of Batgirl to assist her father's friend, Batman. Biography ''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero Barbara was found to be the only organ donor (either living or dead) to Nora Fries, Mr. Freeze's wife, and she was kidnapped. However, Dick Grayson was present during the kidnapping, and though he failed to save Barbara, he was aware of Freeze's plot. Batman and Robin managed to interrupt the operation before it took place; the battle that ensued caused Freeze's lair to explode. Batman, Robin, and Barbara were able to evacuate Nora and Koonak in time, but Freeze had fallen into the fiery blast and was assumed dead. In actuality, he and his polar bears survived. In Gotham, Nora was cured. Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman ''To be added ''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Batgirl was also with Batman when Tim Drake was kidnapped by the Joker and tortured into becoming a "son" of the Clown Prince. While Batman took on the madman, Barbara confronted Harley Quinn. In the fight, they fell off a cliff, and though Batgirl tried to get Harley back to safety, she fell into Arkham Canyon. TV Movies Batman: Heart of Steel When the renegade artificial intelligence HARDAC attempted to replace the most influential members of Gotham (including James Gordon, Mayor Hill, and Detective Bullock), Barbara was one of the few who initially felt something was wrong. Using a few skills she picked up from her father, Barbara managed to help Batman save everyone. Batman: Shadow of The Bat Barbara Gordon takes after her father, James Gordon. Like the Commissioner, Barbara is a skilled crime fighter dedicated to wiping out Gotham City's lawbreakers—but not as a cop. When Commissioner Gordon is framed by the notorious villain Two-Face, Barbara dons a bat costume and finds that the uniform fits her better than she had first imagined. Whether they like it or not, Batman and Robin soon realize that they have a new red-headed ally in the form of Batgirl. In her daily life, Barbara is a student at Gotham State University. Her academic skills are matched only by her gymnastic ability, which she utilizes to her full advantage as Batgirl. Batman and Robin learn to trust and rely on Batgirl's contribution to eradicating Gotham's criminal element. Unbeknownst to either, Barbara and Dick Grayson also dated. Relationships *Bruce Wayne - Friend, ally and former love interest (''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman only). *Dick Grayson - Friend, ally and former love interest. *Tim Drake - Friend and ally. *The Joker - Enemy. *Harley Quinn - Enemy. *Mr. Freeze - Enemy turned ally. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Universe (4 films) **''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' - Mary Kay Bergman **''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' - Tara Strong **''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' - Angie Harmon and Tara Strong (Young Barbara) **''Batman and Harley Quinn'' (Artwork) Gallery Batgirl BMFS.jpg Barbara Gordon (Batman)2.jpg|Barbara talks about her teddy bear. Batgirl (Batman).jpg|Barbara masqurades as Batman. Barbara Gordon (Batman).jpg|Barbara tries to figure out how to help her dad. Batgirl (Batman)2.jpg|Barbara becomes Batgirl. Barbara Gordon (SubZero).jpg|Barbara just before she's kidnapped. Batgirl BBRotJ.jpg|Batgirl as she appears in a flashback in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Barbara Gordon (Batman Beyond).jpg|Barbara refuses to explain the Joker's return to Terry. See Also *Barbara Gordon *Batgirl Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero Characters Category:Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman Characters Category:Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Characters Category:Batman: Shadow of The Bat Characters Category:Batman: Heart of Steel Characters Category:Batman and Harley Quinn Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Secret keepers Category:Police Officers Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:DC Animated Universe Characters